How the Other Half Lives
How the Other Half Lives is the fifteenth episode of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Church *Sheila Plot After being shot in the head during the previous episode, a confused Sarge is seen walking through some sort of "spiritual" realm depicted as Blood Gulch. Sarge repeatedly yells for anyone to respond, but receives no immediate answer until Church, who is nearby, tells him to stop. Sarge asks Church where he is, but Church finds it hard to explain, and instead tells him that he was shot in the head, causing him to appear in the realm. Sarge curiously asks Church if he's some sort of "angel", to which Church says yes too. Church then asks Sarge if he would like to go to "Heaven", adding that it would cost him 10 dollars, but Sarge tells Church that he doesn't remember dying. Church confesses to him that he was in possession of his body when he was shot and apologizes, annoying Sarge, claiming it unfair that he died. Church tells him to "join the club", explaining that he himself was killed by his own tank. Sheila is then shown to be within the realm, driving up to Church and locking onto him. Church then tells Sheila to go away, telling her that he still had not forgiven her for killing him. Sarge and Church are then shown a view into the real world, albeit slightly distorted. Grif, with Simmons next to him, is seen kneeling over Sarge's lifeless body as he tries to resuscitate him. Sarge is further confused, and Church tells him that his men are apparently trying to revive him. Grif continues to blatantly revive Sarge, going as far as to repeatedly bash him with the butt of Sarge's shotgun. Simmons then suggests to Grif that he try CPR. Grif agrees and attempts too. Church is disgusted by the act and proceeds to walk away, but Sarge expresses his appreciation in disbelief; adding that he thought that his men never liked him. Sarge then tells Church that he regrettably feels bad for them, especially for Grif, but reveals that he only wanted to mess with him for one last time, noting he cannot anymore. Surprisingly, however, Grif gleefully proclaims that Sarge is breathing. Sarge and Church are both surprised on the matter, and Sarge begins to regain consciousnesses in the real world. He then quickly fades away from the spiritual realm, saying goodbye to Church (to which he calls him a "wingless-angel") and thanking him for his "help." Church tells him to come back as they need to even the sides between the Red and Blue teams. Sarge then disappears. Back in the real world, Sarge stands up and asks what happened. Simmons tells him that he was shot in the head, and was then given CPR in order to revive him. Sarge, thinking Simmons had done it, displays his gratitude towards him. Simmons reassures Sarge and confesses that Grif was the one who performed the life-saving procedure. Sarge then scolds Grif by asking why he gave CPR to a bullet wound to the head, thus causing Grif to be in despair. Sarge continues to berate him for his illogicality. Transcript Colors are dulled. Sarge is running up a hill, toward the camera. Sarge: (with a slight echo) Hello? ... Hello? I said hello? Hello, is anybody out here? Cut to Church. Church: (with a slight echo) Holy cow, would you stop yelling? I'm here. Church runs up to Sarge. Sarge: What is this place? Church: Well, that's.. kinda hard to explain. Um... You were shot in the head, buddy. So, here ya are. Sarge: Am I dead? Church: Are you dead? Well, yeah, that's how I ended up here. Sarge: Are you some kinda angel? Church: (chuckling) Aheh heh heh.. am I an angel. Uh, (clears throat) yeah, actually, I am. I'm an angel. Um, do you wanna go to Heaven? 'Cause it's, like, ten bucks to get in. Sarge: Well I, uh, I didn't really bring any.. I mean, my wallet's back in the car. Church: Hey, you don't have it there, huh? Well uh.. that's too bad. Pretty crappy reason to be damned to Hell for an eternity. Sarge: I don't remember dyin'. Church: Yeah, that's my fault too. I was... sort of possessing your body at the time that you were shot. Sorry about that. Sarge: Hold on a second, that ain't fair. Church: Not fair? Yeah, join the frickin' club. I got shot by my own tank. Cut to Sheila aiming at Church. Sheila: Target locked. Church: Oh ha ha, very funny Sheila. Shut up. You know I still haven't forgiven you. I didn't say you could talk to me yet. Go there, g-get, go over by the base. Shoo, shoo! Sheila lowers her turret and drives off. Cut to Grif and Simmons over Sarge's body in the real world; the picture is distorted, wavy anytime the real world is shown. Grif:'' ''Sarge! Don't you give up on me soldier, do you hear me? I'm ordering you! Cut to Sarge in "Dead World." Sarge: Who is that? Who's there? Church: Looks like your guys are trying to save you. Cut to Grif hitting Sarge in the chest with the butt end of his gun. Grif: You gotta breathe, man! You gotta pull through! Come on, Sarge! Cut to Sarge in "Dead World." Sarge: That is not the way you were trained to do that, Private! Church: He can't hear you. Cut to Simmons. Simmons: Grif, this isn't working. We have to try something else. Cut to Church in "Dead World." Church: If he gives you mouth to mouth, I'm leaving. Cut to Simmons. Simmons: ...Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth. Cut to Church in "Dead World." Church: I'm leaving. Sarge: I can't believe how hard they're trying to save me. Church: Why wouldn't they? I mean, my team didn't, but, why wouldn't yours? Sarge: I thought they didn't like me. Church: Aw, don't sell yourself short. I don't even know ya, and here I am about to guide you to Heaven for only five bucks. Sarge: Hold on, if you're an angel, how come you ain't got no wings? Church: Because nobody rang a bell, ah heh heh heh heh. Seriously, do you have the money or don't you? Sarge: Oh, I feel the worst about Grif. I always made fun of him. I never even told him.. he was my son. Church: No way! The orange guy is your son? Sarge: Nah, I just wanted to screw with him one last time. But now I'll never get that chance. Cut to Grif rising to his feet. Grif: He's breathing! We saved Sarge! Cut to Sarge in "Dead World." Sarge: I'm what? Church: He's what? Sarge: Well, I'll be a monkey's... they saved me. Church: What? No, come back! We need to even the sides! Sarge: Thanks for your help, wingless angel fella! (voice starts to fade away) Will I remember any of this? Church: Yes, but only if you give me two dollars! Sarge regains consciousness and stands up between Grif and Simmons in the real world, the wavy effect is no longer present. Sarge: (clears throat) There. What... What happened here? Simmons: Sir, you got shot in the head, so we gave you CPR and saved you, sir. Sarge: I always believed in you, Simmons. Simmons: Uh, actually, it's Grif you should thank, sir. He did all the work. Sarge: Grif? Simmons: Yes, sir. Sarge: Grif, why in Hell would you give somebody CPR for a bullet wound in the head!? That doesn't make a lick of sense. Grif: (sighs) You're welcome, sir. Sarge: I mean it's all so damn inconsistent! What would you do if they stabbed me in the toe? (fade to black) Rub my neck with aloe vera? (Sarge says this in the Earlier Version) '' Hey there, Grif! I think I feel an aneurysm comin' on. Could you help me out with one of them therapeutic mass-ag-es? ...Use your fingers, not your knuckles. ...That there, that's good. Lower back. Yeah, I can feel that working already. Don't be afraid to go too low. ''(long pause) ...oh yeah, shiatzu. Trivia *In the Revelation DVD audio commentary, it is confirmed that Sarge is in a form of armor lock: **'Burnie:' And also from the storyline there, I should also point out there was a huge debate about the line where we reference a joke that Caboose has an older helmet, right? **'Monty:' Right. **'Burnie:' And I didn't want people to confuse the manual version of recovery mode, which is armor lock, with the automatic version of recovery mode, and I just brought everybody in - we do this sometimes - we bring people in and we go, "Watch this." And then grill them with questions. Like, "What's wrong with this? Can you tell me? What do you think about this?" Without trying to feed them any information. **'Monty:' Mmm hmm. **'Burnie:' And so we talked about it. But basically, that's - the armor lock - is a recovery mode that Sheila can force on you. **'Monty:' Which is there for that episode, the Sarge episode in Season 1, right? **'Burnie:' I think it's Episode 15 of Season 1. **'Monty:' Where he gets shot and you think he's in, like, purgatory or some ghost world, right? **'Burnie:' "Dead World" is what we call it. All of our shots are called Dead World, even in Revelation we call it Dead World. **'Monty:' Which is actually, apparently, uh, armor lock, right? **'Burnie:' Yeah, it's recovery mode. That's recovery mode. Armor lock puts them in recovery mode. *The name of the episode might be a reference to Jacob Riis's book of the same name which is about life in the slums of New York City over 100 years ago. Videos How the Other Half Lives|Original How the Other Half Lives - Episode 15 - Red vs. Blue Season 1|Remastered Category:Episodes Category:Season 1